Spiderstar's Clan
by Sweetflower0409
Summary: The cats of ancient Skyclan have fallen apart. But what if Honeyleaf, the former deputy, became a loner, not alone? What if she and Spiderstar were mates? What if they had kits? What if those kits formed a new clan with their parents? There are many what ifs, but what if they actually happened? ADOPTED FROM KatieK101! THANK HER!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

Skyclan:

Leader: Spiderstar-large dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Honeyleaf-ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Brackenheart-young brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Swallowflight-black tom

Oakstep-grey tabby tom

Frostclaw-white she-cat

Rowanfur-dark ginger tom

Appletail-brown and black she-cat

Blazefur-bright ginger tom

Brightfall-bright ginger she-cat

Pinesky-light brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Birdpaw-light grey tabby she-cat

PROLOGUE

Spiderstar paced outside of his den. Everything had gone wrong. Ever since the battle with the rats, where Sunpelt and Fallensnow had died, his warriors had been disappearing; going to Twolegs, becoming rogues and loners, or just leaving. While Brightfall and Blazefur were still mourning the loss of their brother and wouldn't leave the clan for the time being, other cats were doing the opposite.

"What are you thinking?" A voice came from out of the darkness.

"Oh, Honeyleaf, if only I could explain. To think Cloudstar led us here, unknowing of the many dangers. To think our clan is splitting apart. To think you could have been the next leader…"

"What do you mean?"

"Honeyleaf, it's obvious our clan won't be a clan for much longer. Things would have been easier if Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan hadn't forced us to leave our home."

"You're right." The ginger tabby dipped her head. "I'm sorry Spiderstar. I've tried to be the best deputy I could be."

"And you have been, Honeyleaf. I couldn't ask for a better cat. It's just time to split up. I will announce it. What do you think?" Spiderstar asked questionably.

"I believe the fate of the clan rests in your paws, Spiderstar."

"Thank you, Honeyleaf." The two cats jumped down from the den together. "Honeyleaf, I want you by my side when I speak."

"Yes, Spiderstar."

"All cats of Skyclan come together as one!" He yowled, glancing at Honeyleaf. Spiderstar heard murmurs of surprise below him.

"We are all here Spiderstar!" Swallowflight yowled back after a few moments.

"Very well, then. You may be wondering why I've brought you all together. The answer is simple. We are not a real clan." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. 'Many of our warriors have left us, joining Twolegs." He spat the last word, and glared at Frostclaw, who had been taking food from them. "I think it is time for us all to leave." Spiderstar ended his small speech, and no one protested. Skyclan was no more.

**Tell me what you think! AN: I most definitely do not own Warriors (Erin Hunter does), and all credit to the origin of the story goes to KatieK101! Please check her out, she's awesome! **


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Spiderstar!"

"What is it Honeyleaf?"

"I think our k…kits are coming!"

"Do you want me to find Brackenshine?"

"No!" Honeyleaf hissed. "He's not our clanmate anymore! We can't trust him!"

"But he knows…"

"No!" She said again, persisting. "I know a tiny bit about birthing. My friends weren't all toms, you know." Now she glared at him, but was interrupted by a yowl coming from her own self. "Get me a thick stick!" She said, gasping. "I can bite down on it!"

Spiderstar hurried away. How was he supposed to know what to do? These were his first kits, and he was a tom! He would never get pregnant! Sometimes Spiderstar just didn't understand she-cats. Finally, he found a good stick, and took it back to Honeyleaf. But, by the time he got back, a kit was already born!

"Oh, he's perfect!"

"Yeah, well he's not the only one. There's still one more…kit!" With that last word, one final kitten slipped out from under Honeyleaf's tail. "It's a she-kit!" She gasped. "We have a little tom and a little she-cat!"

"They're beautiful, Honeyleaf. I'm so proud of you!"

"I didn't even have to use the stick."

"I know. Lie back down in the nest, you need to sleep. When you wake up there will be a fresh robin next to you. You always favored robins!"

"Thank you Spiderstar." Honeyleaf whispered before she drifted into a deep sleep. Spiderstar watched the two new kits suckle. The tom was a ginger tabby, just like Honeyleaf, and the she-cat was light brown.

"What about names?" He wondered out loud. "Will their names be clan names, or rogue names?"

"How about Sunkit and Fallenkit?" a voice echoed from behind Spiderstar. Spiderstar whirled around, but then stood still, astonished.

"Sunpelt? And Fallensnow?" The two warriors had apparently come down from the stars, for they had the night sky shimmering around their paws. "But…you're dead!"

"Just because we are dead does not mean we can't visit loved ones." Sunpelt spoke again, his bright ginger pelt shining brilliantly in the fading dusk light. "And you should know, even if Cloudstar didn't, that Starclan still exists." Fallensnow spoke up.

"Spiderstar, your path has still not yet curved, and you will walk down it for a while yet. You can still believe. Skyclan may not exist anymore, but your heart will lead you to the right choice." The Starclan warriors padded away, and looked back one last time.

"Goodbye, Spiderstar. Tell Honeyleaf we said hello. And don't forget that your kits should always remember Skyclan. Don't forget…" Sunpelt spoke one last time and slowly faded. Fallensnow dipped his head to Spiderstar, and soon there was nothing left to remind Spiderstar that two cats had been standing beside him. Dazed, he stumbled away, disappearing into the ferns.

Spiderstar watched as Honeyleaf gently stirred.

"I brought you a sparrow. I couldn't find a robin, but…"

"That's perfect, thank you." Honeyleaf murmured. "I couldn't ask for a better mate." She blinked open her eyes. Seeing the sparrow, she grasped it in her jaws and took a large bite of the prey. "What should we name the kits?"

"I was thinking maybe…Sunkit and Fallenkit, after Sunpelt and Fallensnow?" Spiderstar replied, deciding last minute to not tell Honeyleaf that the two cats had visited him.

"You don't want to give them rogue names? We're rogues now, not clan cats." She looked at him strangely. "Why do you want to?"

"Well, I just think they should know about Skyclan, so they should have Skyclan names." Honeyleaf relaxed her body.

"That makes sense. Fine then, the tom will be Sunkit and the she-cat will be Fallenkit. That even suits them."

"That's why I suggested it. If Sunkit had a black pelt, Sunkit wouldn't fit him. Fallensnow was brown and white, and Fallenkit is brown, so…"

"You don't have to explain it, mousebrain. That's why I said it made sense." Honeyleaf purred. "Now, go hunt for yourself!" During the conversation, she had eaten the whole bird Spiderstar caught, and was now tucking the feathers neatly inside her moss nest. Spiderstar purred back happily, and set off. But Honeyleaf didn't realize his world was tumbling inside his head, full of questions and no answers. Why did the fallen warriors visit him? What was the point of the visit? What did they mean when they were talking about his path? But most importantly, how? Starclan didn't exist anymore. Only the oldest elders believed in that sort of tale. Yet, the two toms said they came from Starclan. With his mind somewhere else, Spiderstar almost missed a mouse that practically ran over his paws. Quickly, coming out from his thoughts, he snapped his jaws down on the prey. Sitting down, he devoured most of the freshkill quickly.

"That looks good. Can I try a bite?" Spiderstar looked up. A kit that looked to be about three moons old was standing near him.

"Where's your mother? She can get you food."

"I don't know. I can't find her. I've been looking for her for two whole suns now. My littermates Wren and Crow are with her too." Spiderstar glanced at the grey tabby tom once again.

"What's your name?"

"Jay. My mother's name is Flower. My father's name is Sparrow. He went somewhere before I was born."

"What does he look like?"

"He's a dark brown tabby. Wren looks like him. Crow and I look like Flower."

"I'll tell you if I see them. You know what? You can just stay with me and my mate Honeyleaf. She just had kits. Here, take the rest of the mouse."

"I really can? Thank you so much!" Spiderstar wasn't sure if Jay was talking about the mouse, his offer, or both, as he watched the kit consume the rest of the mouse.

"Come on, then! I've got to take you to Honeyleaf!"

"Why is her name funny? What's your name?"

"My name is Spiderstar. I'll tell you why our names are different tomorrow morning, after you get to sleep."

"Spiderstar? That's weird too!" But the kit didn't hesitate to follow Spiderstar, and the two toms walked side by side back to Spiderstar's den, the smaller one with his tail high up in the air.


End file.
